ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Slime Ghost
The Black Slime Ghosts which appear in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions). They are the ghostly members of Cult of Gozer who were reincarnated by the Black Slime. these guys can be very tough. the best way of killing them is to freeze them. than the use your Slime Blower to slime them to pieces. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class V Black Slime Floater *'Type:' Corporeal (dispersible) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range, Rush **''Weaknesses:'' Slime **''Dazed Duration'': Short **''Trap Resistance'': High Notes: These entities are unique among Class V ghosts. Unlike other phantoms, the ectoplasm that creates the form of these creatures is infused with black slime. The resulting hybrid is an exceptionally dangerous enemy that can be difficult to overcome. Recent developments have indicated that Black Slime Floaters may not be a naturally occurring denizen of the ghost world. Contact Protocol: Black Slime Ghosts are unique. Unlike other ghosts, these floaters are dispersible and don't require trapping. Ironically, the Black Slime that makes them dispersible, rather than trappable, also makes them very dangerous adversaries. Stay on the move to avoid the rush attacks and keep them at a distance with your Slime Blower to disperse their PKE. At the same time, stay out of range of their projectile attacks. Manifestation Point: :Natural History Museum :Shandor Island Multiplayer Jobs In Multiplayer Jobs, these ghosts need to be trapped unlike in the campaign during which they need to be destroyed. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 5 Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Floater *'Abilities:' Slime, Melee Attack, Black Slime Coating Tobin's Summary: Certain manifestations have an affinity for negatively charged ectoplasm. They seem to be drawn to it as some sort of source of energy or, dare I say, sustenance. Though I doubt the entities I witnessed on these specific occasions emerged or were formed from the ectoplasm, they seemed to ostensibly have a connection to it and were very defensive of its source. Egon's Notes: Ever since we first came across the negatively charged strain of ectoplasm, I've seen various relationships and psychokinetic ecosystems (ectosystems?) that center around the substance. Many of the ghosts we've encountered definitely revere the stuff, protecting and often immersing themselves in it. Based on the tremendously negative readings I've gotten from the Black Slime, the emergence of these systems cannot be a good sign. Ray's Tips: The only thing worse than an active spirit? An active spirit corrupted by negatively charged ectoplasm. Use the Slime Blower to clean them up enough to capture, then use the Blast Stream to finish the job. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Museum, during the "Stumbling Along the Trail..." section. It is hidden in a dark crystal just after the Civil War exhibit. Stylized Portable Version Information Tobin's Guide A foul spirit made of black slime. Dealing with the Supernatural *'Type:' : Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream Gallery Primary Canon BlackSlimeGhostinGBTVGRVsc01.png|A Black Slime Ghost from Realistic Version. Secondary Canon BlackSlimeFloatersinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Black Slime Floater bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). BlackSlimeFloaterinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Black Slime Floater from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). BlackSlimeFloaterinGBTVGSVsc02.png| BlackSlimeFloater01.png| BlackSlimeGhostinGBTVGSPVbio.png|Black Slime Ghost bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) BlackSlimeGhostinGBTVGSPVicon.png|Black Slime Ghost icon during an encounter from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 5